phantasystarfandomcom-20200216-history
Dark Falz (Phantasy Star Online 2)
featuring the Dark Falzes in PSO2]] Dark Falz is an enemy group appearing in Phantasy Star Online 2. Unlike in the previous entries of the series, in which Dark Falz referred to a specific entity called "Dark Falz", Dark Falz in PSO2 refers to an overall concept due to the existence of multiple Dark Falzes. History Dark Falzes are creatures borne from the Profound Darkness, a corrupted clone of Xion sealed away by the Photoners in a large-scale war centuries ago. Dark Falzes primarily exist to unseal the Profound Darkness, although they are not bound to that duty; each of them has their own personalities, and thus may wish to pursue their own agendas instead. A Dark Falz controls the Darkers, entities formed of negative Photon that attack planets indiscriminately, seeking to corrupt and destroy the local environment. Each Dark Falz rules over a specific subset of Darkers, the majority of which can be grouped into an overarching type. While Dark Falzes are created from the Profound Darkness, in reality, very few Dark Falzes are born directly from it; rather, due to the Profound Darkness' nature as catalyst of negative emotions, they can be manifested through intense an intense amount of such emotions, such as hatred and vanity; Loser and the first Apprentice are examples of this. When a Dark Falz manifests, it usually takes the personality and traits of its progeny. It is also possible for the essences of a Dark Falz to transfer to another body. This can be done simply by possessing a new host, or directly through physical contact. When this occurs, the situation is similar to that of a new manifestation, in that the Dark Falz will inherit the personality and physical traits of the host and will change their goals accordingly. Manifested Dark Falzes There have been various cases of Dark Falz manifestations throughout the history of PSO2. Elder Elder is an old entity borne of the Profound Darkness. His acts of destruction led him to planet Naverius, where he waged war with ARKS and was subsequently sealed in the area that would later be known as Naverius Ruins. Later on, Gettemhart would broke the seal that confined Elder in hopes of challenging it to a fight, only to be taken over. Once reawakened, Elder inherited Gettemhart's pride and thirst for battle. Due to retaining Gettemhart's traits, Elder cared more about battling than reviving the Profound Darkness, which caused him to butt heads with Double. He would later help the player character make their escape from Double, but was defeated and assimilated by them. Elder commands aquatic Darkers, such as Ga Wonda and Cyclonehda. During battle, Elder could use Gettemhart's proficiency with Knuckles. He could also transform into a large, sword-bearing humanoid form known as Falz Hunar. At full power, Dark Falz Elder is a multi-armed giant that commands an army of Falz Arms. Loser Loser is an entity borne of Luther's anger and hatred. He was manifested when Luther's plan was ruined by the player character and Matoi, causing him to snap which corrupted his photons. He would later be defeated by the player character and Matoi, after which his dying self would be executed on the spot by Regius. However, it turned out that he's still alive, and was found by Double, which proceeded to assimilate him. Loser commands winged Darkers, such as Strahda and Blundarl. During battle, Loser could use Luther's proficiency with Techniques. He could also transform into a large winged humanoid form known as Falz Angel. At full power, Dark Falz Loser is a beaked and crowned entity that leads a number of "apostles" called Apos Dorios. Double Double are twin entities borne of Profound Darkness. Currently, the identity of their hosts are unknown. They are the "purest" Dark Falz in doing their job, in a sense that they don't have any personal agenda like Elder's hunger for battle or Luther's hatred. Instead, they focused solely on the reawakening of the Profound Darkness, and would even stab the back of other Dark Falzes to ensure it happens. They are defeated by the player character and Matoi in Kuron, Harkotan. However, before their end, they attempted to transfer their negative photon to Matoi to turn her into the Profound Darkness' vessel, which is blocked off by the player character, only to be redirected by Matoi who took the bullet with Clarissa's power. Double command toy Darkers, such as Bonta Bearadda and Codotta Idetta. During battle, they could transform into Falz Dourii and Falz Douran, which could merge into Falz Dourumble. At full power, Dark Falz Double is a giant, twisted-looking castle with six towers. Apprentice There have been several cases of Apprentice, each with their own reasons. However, everything is linked to a single Apprentice. Apprentice (Aurora) A Dark Falz manifested by the fear of a girl named Aurora, who's very proud of her beauty and detests ugliness. Not much is known about this first Apprentice, but some times after the manifestation, Apprentice transferred over to another, unknown woman. Apprentice (???) Roughly 10 years ago, possessing the body of an unknown dark-skinned woman, Apprentice attacked an ARKS Ship. During the ensuing raid, she was defeated by the second generation of Claris Claes; while clinging to her last strings, she attempted to possess Eucryta, but was cut-off halfway when Double found and devoured her. Fake Apprentice (Eucryta) Eucryta with Apprentice's ability, and arguably not a true Dark Falz. Due to the transfer process being forcefully cut, Eucryta retained some of Apprentice's powers and had a portion of her own memories repressed. This, combined with Double's machinations, caused Eucryta to believe she was Apprentice's successor, and went by Apprentice's instinct to attack the mining bases in Lilipa. Afin later snapped her out of the influence. Apprentice (Rina) A year before Episode 4, a surge of Dark Falz energy happened in Lilipa caused by the second half of Apprentice's desire to be reawakened. She would later proceed to possess Rina, turning her into the new Apprentice. She was stopped by the combined effort of ARKS and the Earthlings, with Itsuki facing her off, and Aika sacrificing herself and sealing the Dark Falz energy into her own body. Before Aika manifested as a Dark Falz, Matoi utilized her powers and redirected most of the Dark Falz energy and sealed it into mining base, absorbing the rest when she was unable to keep up the redirection due to her then-weakened state (having been recently awakened from cold sleep). Rina was successfully freed; however, Matoi was forced into a cold sleep again and the damage left a permanent purple tint on Aika's hair. All incarnations of Apprentice were shown to command insect Darkers, such as Dagan and Predicahda. In the Episode 0 manga, her "humanoid" form was revealed, called Falz Appregina. A "second half" of Apprentice's body was also sealed away under the mining bases of Lilipa, which caused all of the incarnations to target the location. Said half was later awakened, and after devouring an Anga Fundarge, gained a form called Dark Falz Apprentice Gia; a gigantic insect capable of mass destruction. Persona A mysterious Dark Falz with terrifying combat abilities. Persona is actually the player character from the bad timeline where they have to kill Matoi after she became the Profound Darkness' vessel. To save Matoi, Persona traveled back in time numerous times, failing each and every time to save her. In their despair, they decided that they should fulfill Matoi's wish and kill her, thereby setting the stage for PSO2. In the good timeline, they absorbed Matoi's negative photons with Xion's aid to save both her and the current player character, although this caused Persona to become the next vessel of the Profound Darkness. Currently, the player character, Matoi and Xiao are trying to find a way to destroy the Profound Darkness and free them from it. Aru Aru's origin is actually Hitsugi's PSO2 avatar that was possessed by Dark Falz energy and immediately purified by the player character's photon purification ability and separated from the real Hitsugi. This resulted in a being who possessed the power of Dark Falzes and the ability to control it. It's unknown whether his power remains after the end of Episode 4. Mother After absorbing too much Darker particles from Aru and the manifested ESC-A Darkers, Mother could no longer control herself, and was taken over by the essence of Dark Falz contained within Aru, turning her into a Dark Falz herself. She commands ESC-A Darkers, such as Gachas and ESC-A Ragnus. At full power, ESC-A Falz Mother is a giant, multi-armed slender humanoid that could use some of the skills of Elder, Loser, Double and Apprentice in addition to her own due to the essence of Dark Falz slumbering within. Omegan Dark Falz In Omega, a special manifestation of Dark Falz occurs. These Dark Falz do not have vessels, because as Luther (inside the player character's head) explained, they're just traces of the original Dark Falzes' power made manifest and boosted by the Profound Darkness' influence over the world of Omega. These incarnations of Dark Falz have the appearance of their Oracle universe counterparts with slight alterations, more dangerous combat abilities, and a lack of host body. So far, only Loser and Apprentice were observed to manifest this way. Trivia * Elder and the events surrounding his arc have a lot of similarities and seem to be intentionally made as throwback to the original Dark Falz case in Phantasy Star Online. ** Both were sealed long times ago in an area called the Ruins in a lush green planet, then proceed to progressively corrupt the surrounding wildlife. ** Both were unsealed by characters who did not know the consequences until it's too late. ** Both took an appearance similar to their body host once manifested. ** Both were the final bosses of the first episode of their respective games. (Not counting the EX chapters of PSO2). * Apprentice is the only Dark Falz whose humanoid form and proper Dark Falz form were never fought. This is because its host was devoured by Double before the game proper. However, said unfought forms do appear in different media or under special circumstances. ** Apprentice's humanoid form, called Falz Appregina, appears in the Phantasy Star Online: Episode 0 manga, which took place 10 years prior to Episode 1. ** The Omegan counterpart of a complete Apprentice is fought in Omega. Category:Phantasy Star Online 2 Characters